


Move On.

by iwouldkillfor



Category: Day 5 (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, calm talks about suicide, i'm sorry but it's day 5, it's not exactly a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldkillfor/pseuds/iwouldkillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point it looks like Bill is going to literally be the last man standing.</p><p>Might as well do some good things before the last people who'll know about it die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> this is the introductory chapter.

He sat there for a long while. He could feel the fatigue pull him down into the soft chair, and the warmth of Nicole's head against his shoulder could have been comforting. But Nicole’s head against his shoulder wasn’t warm anymore. It was cold. At least colder than before and now her skin was pale and her arms fell down her sides. His watch told him he’d been aimlessly sitting there for about two hours, and the movie they’d been watching had been over for one hour and 59 minutes. The white screen in front of him illuminated the room. A dozen rows in front of him and another dozen rows behind him. He’d mentally counted the seats twice. Before he left he was going to count them for real. Going row by row, seat by seat. But for now he just wanted to be here. With Nicole.

He reached up to push hair out of her face and he spotted a smidge of chocolate on the back of his hand. He’d probably wiped his face after they’d had cake, blueberry muffins, chocolate greatness – again, who knew chicken and chocolate went so well together? – and they hadn’t really had a chance to wash up.

They’d saved a few muffins for Ellis. Bill had them in a small brown paper bag. The bag was at her feet. He knew he had to pick it up before he had to leave. He had a new mission. Get Ellis his muffins. This is what he had now.

Missions.

Nicole’s was completed.

Ellis’ awaited him.

He even knew where to find the guy.

It was funny how they assumed he wasn’t from around town just because he hadn’t explicitly said so. He knew where the broadcast station was, he knew where the group was. Fucking presumptuous idiots. They were going to save his life and they didn’t even know. He looked back to Nicole. She had been his purpose. His anchor. His only reason to not rummage through his neighbor’s bedroom tables, because Bill fucking knew that the loudmouth with 5 cats had a gun hidden in that house somewhere. The loudmouth had euthanized the 6th cat himself after it had been run over just outside the house.

So Bill knew the possibility was there.

To get it over with.

Everyone dies at some point.

But people like Nicole kept him going.

People like Nicole gave him reason to be alive.

Without Nicole…

He looked down at the brown paper bag.

People like Ellis kept him going.

Move on.


	2. Upside Down

Bill knew his way around town.

Locating the broadcast station was easy enough. Figuring out where the group had went was a whole other problem, and every little crinkling noise the paper bag in his hand made, had his eye twitching relentlessly. Not doing so great at the stealthy part of this.

He was going left down his third hallway when the alarms and the red lights started. He jumped and almost dropped the bag. He then moved to the wall and moved slower. There was no telling who he’d encounter next, and he doubted the guys he was looking for were the ones who’d set it off. He hoped they’d set it off because that would mean there was no danger ahead, but he’d turned pretty pessimistic after his diagnosis. His closest friends hadn’t blamed him for his changing moods. He’d hated their kind stares.

He neared a corner and he heard struggling. He peeked around and saw Colin, Beth’s husband, in a fight with – was that Alonzo Alvarez? What the fuck was going on?

He rounded the corner and started jogging. The soldier could handle himself, right?

Colin threw Alonzo across a desk and it looked like Alonzo was grappling for something- blood sprayed up the wall- shit! Fuck! No!

Bill let go of the muffins and started sprinting. He shouted as loud as he could to get attention and he barreled into Alvarez with enough force to send all three of them toppling. Colin was bleeding everywhere, decorating the walls and the floors in crimson and Bill left a winded Alvarez on the floor to check on the bleeding individual. The pen had already been removed and blood was pouring out the small puncture wound, Alvarez having gotten ridiculously lucky with the hit and Bill quickly shrugged out of his jacket and bundled it up, pressing it down firmly but making sure Colin could still breathe. Colin reached up and held on as well as Alvarez got up and charged. Bill was halfway standing when he received the clearly insane news anchor and he used the momentum to move them as far away from Colin as possible.

They rolled for a while until Bill hit his head against the fucking desk and he briefly let go of Alvarez in shock. He was dizzy and he could see Alvarez standing, looming over him and then there was something in his hands and he kneeled down and-

Bill reacted almost immediately as he felt a cord of some sort move around his neck. He got one finger in between the cord and his windpipe, pulling outwards as best as he could and he could feel the strength in Alvarez’s hands give in. His finger slipped and he choked as the cord was pulled excruciatingly tight around his neck. He reached up to try and pry it from Alvarez’s fingers, but he wasn’t getting air and he was getting weak. But if Alvarez wanted a fight, then he was going to get it. Bill kneed the old man in the crotch and the wire loosened. He unwound it fast and head-butted Alvarez, sending the man flying back. The news anchor hit the back of his head against the wall and his eyes rolled and he fell sideways. He stopped breathing.

Bill heaved in big breaths, trying to clear away the grey in his vision and he crawled towards where Colin was. Colin was shaking, panting hard and his free hand grappled for Bill as he came closer. Bill took charge of the improvised solution to stemming the blood flow, and his hands were getting sticky.

Fuck, Colin wasn’t going to make it.

There was a pool of blood around him, and he had a sort of dull look in his eyes.

Bill swallowed and kept holding the jacket to the wound. He had to try. He had to make an effort. Colin patted his arm awkwardly, weakly and Bill hated it, “Don’t you fucking dare, you motherfucker!”

Colin grinned, blood on his teeth, “Beth… Say… Sorry…That I… Love…”

“You fucker!” Bill growled and his eyes stung. He shivered and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll-“

Colin patted his arm again, “Thanks.”

Colin’s arm went heavy and it hit the floor with a wet sound.

Bill sat there for a long while before he moved. He moved back against the wall and pulled his knees up. He was shaking and he was tired from the fight. The fight. Fucking fights- what the fuck, Alvarez?! He saw an empty mug under the table, having probably fallen from the table to the chair to the floor. Bill picked it up and hurled it as hard as he could towards the end of the wall, letting out a noise he couldn’t quite identify yet. It smashed somewhere far off and his eyes noticed the brown paper bag that was on the floor a few yards away.

Muffins.

Ellis.

The red lights stopped and his ears started ringing.

Sharp white lights started shining down on him and he stared at the sudden stark contrast of the red against the off-white floors. Then he could hear footsteps coming towards him. A sharp sob made him look up. Beth was there with tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth. The rest of the gang was behind her, only Jeffrey and John were missing. Bill didn’t ask. He watched as Beth stumbled closer and fell to her knees besides her husband’s body. She reached out, tenderly touching Colin’s cheek before breaking down, sobbing into his shirt and getting blood all over herself.

Bill swallowed and looked away.

He heard more footsteps and then Ellis was in front of him.

“You okay?”

The blood under Bill’s nails started to itch.

“I’m sorry-“ his throat closed up on him before he could even finish his sentence, and he curled up on himself, trying to get away from the crying and the screaming. Fuck, he wasn’t okay, God damn it! Ellis reached for his shoulder-

Wait-

He jumped away and crawled down the hallway.

His fingers found the brown paper bag and he crawled back, clutching the bag delicately against his stomach. Ellis pointed at it, “What’s that?”

Bill sniffed, “Uh, she- I mean Nicole, she, made you muffins. She asked me to give them to you. They’re blueberry, like you wanted.”

“That was real nice of her,” Ellis said slowly.

Bill nodded, then handed the bag over with stiff joints, the motions coming out in jerks.

Mission complete.

Beth tore herself away from Colin’s body, snatched away Meredith’s handgun and fired two rounds into Alvarez’s head. Bill jumped at the noise and the bright flash of light that accompanied the first shot. Meredith almost didn’t react, her jaw tightening almost invisibly. Ellis didn’t look, but his face was painted with understanding.

Meredith stepped up and gently took the handgun out of Beth’s grasp. Beth then flung herself around Meredith, desperate for comfort and Meredith provided, her arms enclosing around Beth’s waist tightly. “Let it all out, girl,” Meredith cooed, rubbing circles against Beth’s back.

Bill started crying quietly. His eyes overflowed and his mouth did that stupid twitchy thing. He looked down and away. What to do with himself now? He felt out of place, even with Ellis still kneeling inside his comfort zone, offering silent support. Bill didn’t feel like he deserved it.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

Ellis opened his mouth but then Beth moved away from Meredith and kneeled down besides Bill, pulling him close with one arm against her chest, “You t-tried. Th-thank you.” Her voice was wet, but determined. She was shaking.

“He… he said-“

“I know. We… we could see… _everything_ from the camera,” her voice cracked and Bill wished he could bring Alvarez back just to kill him again, this time slowly and painfully. No one deserved to see that. No one deserved that kind of scarring. That kind of trauma.

Beth inhaled deeply through her nose, looking up at Ellis and the brown paper bag, “There’s… there’s muffins?”

Ellis’ smile was small, but warm, “Yeah. Bill said Nicole made ‘em. Blueberry.”

Beth smiled, her lip wobbling, “After this is over-“

“We’ll all share,” Ellis promised.

A loud crackle interrupted the moment, and Jeffery’s voice echoed in the hallway, “Uh, guys? What’s happening?”

Ellis raised a walkie-talkie, “You guys think you can cut the power?”

“Um, to what?”

“Everything. Fry the whole thing,” Ellis said, fishing out his lantern and Meredith put down her bag to dig for flashlights. She handed one to Bill and took one herself. Meredith helped Beth stand and put a warm arm around her, leading her out of the hallway. Ellis held out his hand as well and Bill took it, standing only for half a second before his legs felt like Jell-O. He supported himself against the table and swallowed. Ellis eyed him skeptically, “You good?”

“I’m good,” Bill nodded, stretching out his legs and using the wall to get himself going. He walked in a big circle around Colin’s body and Ellis followed closely. The lights went out and Ellis nodded to himself as he switched on the lantern. Bill turned on the flashlight in his hand and just a bit ahead of them were Meredith and Beth. “You found what you came for?” he asked.

Ellis sighed, “I hope so.”

Bill hoped so too.


End file.
